


Chain Reaction

by Nary



Category: Diablotin
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingerfucking, Marriage of Convenience, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Straight For You, Threesome - F/M/M, Twincest, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-03
Updated: 2010-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think you two should properly consummate your marriage before we try anything complicated."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chain Reaction

Antenia waited in the bridal bed for her new husband. Right now, she imagined, Pavo would be being toasted and cheered by his male friends as they half-dragged, half-chased him down the long hallway of their new house. Her brother would be with them, naturally. The thoughts of what would come after that made her shiver in a way that had little to do with her exposed skin.

Out in the hall, Pavo alone noticed Adrius when he slipped away into one of the adjoining rooms. Most of the other celebrants were far to drunk to care if one of their number went missing. Boden and Kalman cheered for Pavo a final time and opened the door to the bridal chamber, shoving him playfully inside. The room was dimly lit, but he could see the shape of the bed clearly enough, so he stumbled toward it, waiting for his eyes to adjust. "Antenia?"

"I'm here. Come on in," she said cheerfully. Pavo's coat and cravat had already been helpfully removed by their rowdy guests, so it was but a moment's work for him to step out of his pants and shrug off his shirt. By the time he was undressed, he could see her well enough to return her smile. Her wavy brown hair hung loosely over her shoulders, though it was not long enough to cover her small, pert breasts. She struck a seductive pose, then ruined it by giggling. "Oh, I've been trying not to laugh all day! You're wonderful, Pavo, just so wonderful! How did we ever get by without you?"

On the other side of the room, a narrow, almost hidden door opened and Adrius quietly slipped in. "Not too late, am I?"

"Not at all," said Pavo, stretching out alongside his new bride. "Care to join us?"

"Well, I don't know," said Adrius playfully, even as he began removing his clothing. "I think you two should properly consummate your marriage before we try anything complicated."

Pavo glanced over at Antenia, who shrugged. "I don't care, as long as I get both of you before morning. And I want to watch if you two have any fun on your own, too. It's my wedding night, I'm allowed to be greedy."

"At least come to bed with us," Pavo asked Adrius. "You can just watch if you like, but it would be nice to have you close." Adrius agreed and joined his sister and her husband in the large bed. Normally the twins dressed to accentuate their similarities, but naked, it was easy to perceive the differences between them. Although they wore their hair at the same length, and their faces were remarkably alike, Antenia's body was softer, with a subtle curve at the waist and hips where her brother was all flat planes and angles. Not to mention the more obvious differences…

"So, Pavo," Adrius said when they were settled into a comfortable position, "you do know which hole you're meant to put it in, right?" The twins chuckled. "I could give you a guided tour, if you need one," Adrius added saucily.

"Don't worry," Antenia added, "I don't really care which hole you put it in, darling, as long as you warn me first."

Pavo stuck out his tongue. "This is not my first time, I'll have you know," he said primly. "It's just been… a while." He mentally calculated. "Like, seven years worth of a while."

Adrius laughed, and Antenia said "Gods, you'll be so out of practice! I suppose I'll just have to lie back and think of the Empire." She drew a finger along his chest, teasing a line from his bellybutton downwards, stopping just before she reached his cock, which lay soft against his leg. "Get him ready for me, at least," she ordered her brother.

Pavo shifted slightly to give Adrius room beside him. Adrius kissed him, then slowly licked his way down the same route his sister had just traced with her finger. By the time he reached his destination, Pavo was no longer soft. He gently licked the tip of Pavo's cock, then took it into his mouth, sucking it deeply. Pavo gave a sigh of contentment and reached over to toy with one of Antenia's nipples.

"Look at you," she said, "just like an old pro."

"Mm, it's all coming back to me now," he agreed, as her brother engulfed him once more. "By the end of the night, I'll be as good as I ever was."

"How good is that?" she asked, stroking his hair and bringing her breasts close to his face.

"Gods, I don't know," he said, laughing. "Track down one of my old girlfriends and ask her - if she still remembers." Pavo sucked gently on one of her dark nipples, waking it to an eager stiffness. That, at least, was much the same.

Antenia gave a soft murmur of approval. "I think you're about ready, don't you?"

"Are you?" he asked her, eyeing the soft triangle of dark hair between her legs.

"I'm always ready," she said with a laugh. "But if you insist…" She rolled onto her back, spreading her knees apart. Only a little hesitantly, Pavo reached down, dipping his fingers between her slick folds to wet them before feeling around for the small button of flesh.

Adrius, meanwhile, slid over to lie between his sister's legs, gazing adoringly up at both of his bed-partners. When Pavo located the right spot, Antenia moaned softly. "Oh look, she likes you," Adrius commented. He eased two fingers inside her as Pavo stroked her clit, until she squirmed and demanded that they stop teasing her and fuck her already. Adrius obligingly moved out of the way to allow Pavo to take his place.

Kneeling over her, Pavo tried to mentally prepare for what he was about to do. _It will probably feel strange. That's all right. This is my wife before me, and I have to do this one thing for her._ Having thus braced himself, he planted an arm on either side of her head, closed his eyes, and entered her.

Antenia gasped and dug in her nails as he filled her cunt. Pavo stopped, opening his eyes to check if she was all right. "I'm fine," she said with a breathless laugh. "It just feels strange. Different than when it's Adrius, that's all. Give me a moment, I'll get used to it."

Once she nodded her permission, Pavo drew back and pushed deep into her again. At their side, Adrius watched them fuck with considerable interest, occasionally leaning over to embrace his sister, or taking Pavo by the chin to turn his head for a kiss. Then he moved, and for a few moments Pavo couldn't see what he was doing, but he heard the sound of a bottle being unstoppered, and then shortly afterwards, felt a well-oiled finger teasing his asshole. He moaned and pushed back against it, then forward into Antenia again, as if unable to decide which way to go. She grinned at her husband's wavering and said "Fuck him while he fucks me, Adrius, please! Fuck us both."

Pavo held still, difficult as it was to be patient, while Adrius moved into position. Before long, he felt his lover's slick cockhead pressing at his puckered hole, then slowly easing inside him. Both men groaned and Antenia smiled, enraptured by the looks on their faces. The three of them rocked together, moving slowly at first until they had a good rhythm down, then gathering speed.

Soon Pavo was so delirious with pleasure that he found it hard to tell which of the twins was making which noises, which moans and soft curses came from beneath him and which from behind. Finally one of them cried out his name, and it was like a chain reaction was set off - Antenia's orgasm triggered Pavo's, and his shuddering was what drove Adrius over the edge at last, before the three of them collapsed in a tangle of limbs.

When they were beginning to stretch and disengage themselves, Antenia feigned a pout. " _I_ want to be in the middle next time." Her husband and brother both laughed and assured her that her wish would be granted, once they'd had a chance to recover.


End file.
